Riley Mania! Chap 1 Sweet Like Me!
by Sawyer's girl9
Summary: Riley and Ben's relationship blossoms... along with doughnuts! With Abi out of the picture, the perfect couple have the house to themselves... Don't like, don't read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Riley Mania!

Chapter 1- Sweet Like Me

Riley Poole sat in his apartment, concentrating carefully on the twelve boxes of doughnuts in front of him. He gorged on a custard one, moaning as the contents dripped onto his chin. He paused, licked it off, and turned his attention to a strawberry one, mixing the flavours and savouring them.

Ben Gates watched him from the doorway, shaking with laughter. He snorted aloud as Riley's new blueberry doughnut smudged on his nose.

"Ben?" Riley mumbled, his mouth stuffed with doughnut.

Ben stepped out, reaching for a cloth, still laughing, and mopped Riley's face.

"You know, Riley, if you eat too much, you won't be able to find treasure anymore! The plane won't carry you!" he stood back, a grin etched on his cool face, waiting for Riley to swallow.

"But I like doughnuts, Ben!" Riley whined cheekily, eyeing up a fat apple doughnut, perfect and sugary, by Ben. He noticed, and munched it up, teasing Riley with satisfied grunts.

"Okay, Ben, what do you want?"

Ben smiled. "Okay, Riley,' he mocked. "Now I have your attention… I was thinking. Why don't you come move in?"

Riley glanced up with a blank face. He stared around the white-washed walls of his apartment, the dozen empty junk food containers, his little cave of computers and gadgets. It was small and cheap- but for a famous treasure hunter like Mr. Riley Poole, it wasn't enough.

Riley frowned. "Sure, Ben?"

Ben laughed. He moved over to Riley and knelt down, looking at his big brown eyes. A little smudge of jam was on his nose. He brushed it away gently.

"Riley. You'd have loads of space. Latest technology. All the doughnuts you can eat! A maid, even! Plus, well, Riley, we've talked about this, haven't we? I want you to move in with me."

Riley rested his head on Ben's shoulder, smelling strongly of candy.

"Sure you won't break my heart, like with Abigail?" he whispered.

"Riley, I couldn't, and wouldn't." Ben answered. He kissed Riley softly on the lips, then stood up, pleased.

"So, shall we start packing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Riley Mania!

Chapter 2- Cupcakes for two!

"Riley! Where's my cereal gone? And the biscuits! And the cupcakes!" Ben shouted up to Riley, rifling through the meagre supplies of food for something edible. Finding only crumbs and empty packets, he waited for Riley angrily, drumming his fingers on the counter.

Riley bounced down the expensive steps, sliding past on the polished laminate flooring, nearly smashing and breaking a dozen priceless relics.

"You called, Ben?" Riley asked, peeping his head round and stuffing two slices of stale bread in his mouth.

Ben folded his arms. "No food. Everything's gone. The maid had to run out and re-stock an hour ago, and she's just left again, to get more."

Riley grinned, swallowed and pecked Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry! Okay, I eat a lot, but still, _you_ wanted me to move in."

Ben relaxed a little, but unsure of how to continue. "Riley…"

"Ssh, Ben, leave it. I'll get some food on my way back." Riley smiled, running a hand through his messy hair, giving Ben a cheeky wink. He grabbed his jacket, ready to leave.

"Riley! Get back here!" Ben called sharply.

Riley returned, frowning. "What?"

"I don't- understand- what- what is going on."

"With what? Where?" Riley said, confused.

"Us, here and now. You haven't… you haven't been sleeping in the same room. You're out all the time. And, Riley, I miss you. But I gotta know. Is there- is there someone else?" Ben asked, his eyes fearful- not a look Riley had ever seen.

Riley rushed over to Ben, hugging him close, even though he was so tall. "Never, never, never, Ben, never!" Riley whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley Mania!

Chapter 3- The Sweetest Life

"Riley, where are you? Riley, I can't see a thing!" Ben groaned, his eyes covered with a blindfold. He stumbled into the living room, tripping over a chair, but hearing a giggle behind him. This was Riley's version of blind man's bluff- but with one small benefit- if you caught the other person, you could do _whatever _you wanted to do with them. Anything, Riley had stressed. With the manor house to themselves, Riley suggested that that could get up to all sorts, but only if Ben could catch him.

"Over here, Ben! Come get me!" Riley called to a helpless Ben, who ran after him, tripped up the stairs and cornered his prey.

Ben ripped off the blindfold, and picked Riley up. Riley screamed like an excited child, laughing wildly. Ben threw him on the king-size ornate bed, cackling gleefully.

"Mr. Poole, now it's _my_ turn to have some fun!"

Ben pulled Riley's shirt off, Riley wriggling away from him. He was a skinny little kid, Ben mused, but very clever and very witty. He pounced on Riley, ripping off other unnecessary clothing. Ben rid himself of garments too, with help from Riley who giggled and pressed clumsy kisses to Ben's shoulder.

Scooping the tall dark-headed boy in his arms, Ben caressed Riley's body gently, Riley pawing at Ben, smiling. Riley gave a great sigh and fell limply into Ben's lap, tugging the covers protectively over them, enveloping them in the sudden darkness.

In the dark, it was very hard to see where Ben's hands strayed, but Riley liked it, squirming slightly. And suddenly they were kissing frantically, lips and tongues the same in that little paradise, in their little heaven.

*


End file.
